


Хороший план

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Взломщик на самом деле - тайный агент Сопротивления. Роуз и Финна он сдал сознательно, ими пожертвовали, чтобы втереться в доверие к противнику. Все было спланировано перед вылетом и одобрено Холдо, остальные ничего не знали.





	Хороший план

– Спасибо, С3ПО, ты очень помог, – кивнула Холдо. – Финн и Роуз Тико... я помню ее. Значит, космический мусор, да, Конникс?

С3ПО потоптался на пороге.

– Могу ли я попросить вас не упоминать о нашем разговоре капитану Дэмерону? – с некоторой нервозностью спросил он. – Боюсь, он не слишком хорошо отнесется к моему решению сообщить вам о его плане.

– Конечно. – Холдо улыбнулась. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя разобрали на запчасти?

– На запчасти? Меня? – потрясенно переспросил С3ПО, но Холдо уже не слушала.

– Свободен. – Она отпустила его взмахом руки и вызвала на проекторе карту галактики.

– Канто Брайт, – пробормотал она. – Поближе ничего не нашлось? Да, летун, легких путей ты не ищешь. Идея неплоха, но исполнение...

Она задумчиво повертела карту, прикидывая варианты. Мастер-взломщик, надо же додуматься... Потом улыбнулась и включила гиперпространственный передатчик.

– Код авторизации 7725-аурек-8. Сообщение для агента 35-креш-хреф-4. – И, дождавшись ответа: – Диджей, ты мне нужен на Канто Брайт, часов через пять-шесть... От чего-от чего я тебя отрываю? Повтори? Вот так-то лучше. Встретишь там двух наших агентов, – она нажала несколько клавиш, отправляя голоснимки, – окажешь всю необходимую помощь. – Она помолчала. – В случае провала разрешаю любые необходимые действия. Да, вплоть до слива операции. Твои основные приказы остаются приоритетными, ты не должен быть скомпрометирован ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да, уверена, тебе понравится, безумие вполне в твоем духе. – Она выключила передатчик, отключила голопроектор и подошла к иллюминатору, глядя на вспышки выстрелов, рассеивающихся на заднем щите.

Вот так, летун. Хороший план должен работать не только в случае успеха, но и в случае провала. Если все задуманное получится – удастся сохранить «Раддус». Если нет – один из агентов сможет получить доверие офицеров Первого Порядка, и это тоже очень, очень неплохой результат.


End file.
